


terrible

by inberin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Self-Indulgent, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inberin/pseuds/inberin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chikara lets himself be pulled into promises of a good long while, if not forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	terrible

**Author's Note:**

> this is titled terrible because im terrible and this is terrible and going to sit in a corner and think about what ive done

It takes Chikara a few tries for him to get the key in the lock as he kicks off his shoes, but it’s because he’s trying to be quiet, this time. For once he doesn’t feel like he’s going to pass out the moment his head touches the pillow, which is honestly quite nice. He’s still thoroughly pooped, though. All he wants is to get into the apartment, exchange his sweat-sticky clothes for something a lot more comfortable, and slip into bed without making too much of a racket.

The door unlocks itself more loudly than he’d have liked, and he winces as the sound bounces off the walls of the apartment, dreading the moment he has to relock the door once he’s in. Then he spots the light streaming out through the bedroom door, and fights to keep the frustrated grin off his face. God, it’s two in the morning. He never listens.

At least this means he can lock the door as loudly as he wants without having to worry, which he does, pointedly. He probably doesn’t imagine the resultant snicker from the bedroom.

His backpack goes to its usual place on the floor beside the coffee table. He’s taken to carrying around an extra tote bag they’d gotten during one of the museum trips Tendou had dragged him to for things that aren’t papers or his laptop. Today that means a couple of smaller props that they wouldn’t need for a while yet, and a bento container that once held lunch, which he dumps in the kitchen sink so he can wash it tomorrow.

“Wash that shit!” Tendou yells from the room. “You know it’s gross when you don’t!”

…which he dumps in the sink so he can turn on the tap to wash it, and also so the Nitpicky Boyfriend doesn’t come for his behind tomorrow morning.

“Good boy!”

Chikara starts to think up a plan that involves replacing all of Tendou’s shitty ties with actual respectable ones, just to hear his agonised screech when he has to look like a good, proper salaryman for once. Then decides against it, because he’s not that much of an ass. He dumps the tote bag on the coffee table itself, then lets himself stretch his arms over his head with a yawn as he steps into the bedroom.

Tendou Satori is all tucked up in the duvet with the bedside lamp on when he glances up at Chikara, staring for a bit before going back to reading a book. He has on that headband-hairband thing he bought for like fifty cents at a flea market, Chikara notices. Chikara also notices that he’s on the wrong side of the bed.

“Hey. Move,” Chikara says. Tendou turns big, sorrowful eyes on him. “I don’t care. You’re going to warm my spot.”

“I couldn’t be bothered to move the lamp,” Tendou whines in lieu of moving.

“It would’ve taken you ten seconds to move it,” sighs Chikara, even as he moves to unplug the lamp so he can move it to the other side of the bed. It has to sit on one of their spare chairs, but Tendou always says he doesn’t mind.

He’s grinning widely now as Chikara plugs the lamp into the socket and flicks it on. “Thank you,” he chirps, and Chikara really is the biggest sucker on the planet.

“I didn’t know you could read,” he says instead, turning towards their shared closet to get clean clothes. They call it a shared closet, but they really have far too many shirts jammed onto the hangers, and they’re always running out. Chikara squints at one of Tendou’s obnoxious print hoodies and considers the merits of less dinner and more closet space, since he already isn’t eating much. Schedules.

“Didn’t know you could _duck my sick_ ,” Tendou responds easily from behind him. “Also, I’m gonna clear out some of my stuff soon so don’t you dare buy any more hangers.”

“Sure,” Chikara says, retrieving his towel from where it’s slung over the spare chair, taking care not to dislodge the lamp, and presses a quick kiss to Tendou’s cheek. Tendou simply crows with laughter that’s way too loud for two in the morning, just the way Chikara’s used to.

Tendou’s somehow still reading when Chikara gets out of the shower, so he goes to get the hairdryer. He plugs it in, then calls, “your book’s upside down, Tendou-kun.”

Tendou drops the book guiltily, takes a moment to realise that he hasn’t actually been holding the book wrong, then produces a magnificent pout of the likes Chikara hasn’t seen since he forcibly evicted a pair of Tendou’s old school socks last week. “Screw you, Chikara.”

“You’re always welcome,” Chikara shrugs. “But you’re tired, so go to sleep.”

Tendou turns the pout towards the book instead. “I was trying to play the role of the dutiful boyfriend, you know! Waiting for his wayward lover to come home, and stuff like that!”

Chikara leans against the wall and taps the hairdryer against his leg. “If you’re trying to wheedle yourself into an actor’s spot again, I’m just going to tell you to audition.”

“Aw, no! I don’t want to deal with that weird kid with the stony face!”

“Akaashi’s not stony at all, are we talking about the same person?”

“Well, whatever!” Tendou huffs. “I feel threatened when he’s sitting there!”

“Akaashi has good opinions on acting, and I trust those opinions,” says Chikara. “And he also stops me from accidental favouritism.”

Tendou goes very, very silent. Chikara becomes very, very worried. “I’m your favourite?” Tendou gasps.

“Right, I’m not answering that,” Chikara says, turning on the hairdryer.

“I am! Admit it, Chikara!” Tendou bounces on his side of the bed. “Say it!”

Chikara turns the power on to max. “Whoops, can’t hear anything. Too busy trying to get my hair dry so I can go to sleep. Whew! What a long day I’ve had,” he intones, and Tendou pulls a face at him, but doesn’t push any further. He’s strangely perceptive like that. It’s still unnerving, sometimes.

Tendou staunchly insists on continuing to read the book as Chikara dries his hair, even though Chikara can plainly tell that he’s about to pass out any moment. Leaving the hairdryer on the nightstand, he clambers over the bed and snaffles Tendou’s book right out of his hands. Tendou lets out an indignant squawk.

“Scandal in Spring?” Chikara reads, suitably scandalised.

“I found it in the pile of books you left for the library,” Tendou shrugs. “Looked respectable.”

“ _Respectable?_ ” splutters Chikara.

“Would I read anything else?” The book is plucked from Chikara’s hands with a haughty glare. “Listen.” Tendou clears his throat. “‘He brought her steadily upward to a height of _impossible rapture_ ,’” he reads, and Chikara has to stifle a laugh. “‘Above the storm! Above the sky itself! And when—’”

“I’m just going to stop you right there,” Chikara says, taking the book again and setting it resolutely on the nightstand so Tendou can’t reach it, though it doesn’t stop him from trying to flail his arms past Chikara.

“No fair!” Tendou wails. “You liked it! You were laughing!”

“I most _definitely_ was not.”

“And I haven’t heard you laugh in so long,” finishes Tendou, and then he falls silent.

Chikara lets the silence hang in the air for a bit, partly as admonishment towards himself and partly because he can’t figure out what to say. “Fret not, Satori my love,” he begins.

Tendou scrunches up his face. “Gross.”

“ _Fret not_ , for shooting is almost done and we’ll be having a break soon before editing starts,” Chikara says, pulling the duvet over his legs. “We can go out for the day. Visit one of the streets on your list.”

The expression on Tendou’s face doesn’t change, but he holds out a hand with his pinky finger outstretched.

“Do we really have to do this?” Chikara complains, curling his own pinky around Tendou’s, and Tendou’s face breaks into a grin.

“Yeah! So when you eventually have to rush off halfway because one of your underlings made a Big Mistake, I can lord this over you!”

Chikara gets up on his knees and pushes a chortling Tendou down by the shoulders until he slides far enough into the duvet that his head reaches the pillow. “Shut up. Sleep.”

Tendou beams up at him, tugs at his sleeve, and Tendou’s skin is always cooler than his own, so Chikara lets himself be pulled into promises of a good long while, if not forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> WHEN WILL I STOP


End file.
